


Misunderstandings

by Blythlee



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Consensual, Enemy Lovers, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blythlee/pseuds/Blythlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italian language!!!</p><p>The days at the elite guard's accademy were hard and tiring, Bumblebee had experienced on his metal, but he never imagined ending up in the crosshairs of some bullies of his comrade, bullies who do not really feel hatred towards him but rather a feeling quite different!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings

I giorni all'accademia per la guardia d'élite erano duri e faticosi, Bumblebee lo aveva sperimentato sul suo metallo, ma non avrebbe mai immaginato di finire nel mirino di alcuni bulli della sua camerata. 

Certo, aveva combinato innumerevoli guai che erano costati parecchie trasformazioni a tutto il suo plotone e si era più volte inimicato il sergente Sentinel Prime a causa della sua goffaggine, ma non riteneva queste sciocchezze tanto gravi da attirare su di se l'odio di tutti i suoi compagni, soprattutto quello di Wasp. 

  


Soltanto quel sempliciotto di Bulkhead sembrava non avere astio nei suoi confronti, non che la cosa gli importasse però. Voleva a tutti i costi stringere una buona amicizia con le altre reclute, soprattutto le più capaci come Ironhide e Longarm per avere dei buoni agganci nella sua carriera e Bulkhead non era tra questi. 

Quel bot gigantesco sembrava un buono a nulla senza ambizioni e a lui non servivano conoscenze di quel tipo.

  


Peccato però che i suoi obiettivi erano anche i suoi aguzzini. Spesso si erano divertiti a fargli degli scherzi anche di cattivo gusto con lo scopo di vendicarsi delle punizioni inflittagli dal sergente, ma non era colpa sua, o meglio, non era lui ad imporgliele. 

  


Poi la questione della spia dei Decepticon lo aveva completamente distratto dai suoi obiettivi. 

  


Doveva assolutamente smascherare quella talpa infame. Molti indizi lo avevano portato a sospettare di Wasp, il suo acerrimo nemico, colui che lo tormentava dal primo giorno di accademia. 

Si, se quell'idiota verde era una spia Decepticon lui lo avrebbe scoperto, denunciato e avrebbe guadagnato fiducia, rispetto e stima da tutti i suoi compagni e dalle alte sfere della guardia d'élite. 

  


Quel giorno, mentre percorreva la strada dove si affacciavano le porte delle rimesse d'olio rimuginando sui suoi sogni di gloria, scorse improvvisamente un bagliore smeraldino che si intrufolava in uno di quei capannoni. 

  


-E' sicuramente lui, ci scommetto i miei pungiglioni elettrificai!- Esclamo' correndo verso il capannone da dove aveva viso il riflesso -Scommetto che starà tentando di comunicare di nuovo con i Decepticon!~

  


Furtivamente, il piccolo bot giallo sgattaiolò senza fare rumore nello stabile, confondendosi tra i barili d'olio vuoti, cercando febbrilmente la figura mingherlina del nemico. Inizialmente non vide nessuno, solo barili su barili di olio scadente destinato a quelle poche volte che gli era concesso farsi un bagno d'olio per pulire e sgrassare i residui del loro duro allenamento, ma proprio quando stava cominciando a dubitare della sua presenza lo vide.

  


La sua scintilla fece un tuffo nel petto.

  


Nascosto da un'innumerevole quantità di barili vuoti, Wasp si gustava un piacevole quanto proibito bagno d'olio sollevando sulla sua testa un piccolo barile arrugginito e facendosi scivolare addosso piccole quantità di liquido che poi diffondeva su tutto il suo rivestimento in metallo mediante un panno. 

  


Bumblebee lo squadrò da capo a piedi con gli occhi sgranati, rapito da quella scena.

  


Non aveva mai provato per qualcuno un interesse che andasse oltre le sue ambizioni o la sua simpatia, ma quella volta nell'osservare quel malefico bot piccolo tanto quanto lui, tutto bagnato d'olio, lucidare la sua carrozzeria, sentì un sentimento strano nascere dal suo processore e diffondersi per tutti i suoi circuiti interni. 

Le sue ottiche non riuscivano a distogliere lo sguardo da quella scena, da quei movimenti, da quel corpo meccanico così simile al suo eppure così affascinante, mentre le sue gambe tremavano inspiegabilmente. 

  


Era la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto, quel bot smeraldo sospettato di essere una spia Decepticon, il suo peggior nemico nonché compagno di plotone e d'armi.

  


All'improvviso qualcosa nel suo corpo lo destò quell'incantesimo: con uno scatto il pannello di interfacciamento si era aperto, lasciando scoperta la sua valvola già bagnata di lubrificante.

Velocemente e con un certo imbarazzo, Bumblebee chiuse manualmente il pannello facendo risuonare nella rimessa un forte eco metallico. 

  


Subito la piccola macchina gialla guardò in direzione di Wasp per vedere se si era accorto di quel rumore e con suo sommo terrore trovò solo una chiazza d'olio rilucente a terra e il piccolo barile vuoto riverso su un fianco.

  


Comprendendo di essere nei guai fino al collo, Bumblebee decise di abbandonare la sua idea di spiare Wasp e di di darsela a gambe, ma non appena si girò verso la porta del capannone da dove era entrato si ritrovò davanti la cromatura smeraldo dell'Autobot.

  


-Cosa stai facendo qui, disastro ambulante?-

  


-Ecco, io... Si insomma... Cercavo... Un po' d'olio per la mia carrozzeria, sai la mia cromatura gialla si sporca facilmente e...- Inventò su due piedi il bot giallo, ma non fece in tempo a finire.

  


Con una velocità fulminea una mano di Wasp si chiuse intorno al collo nero di Bumblebee, stringendolo con forza e sbattendolo contro una fila di barili piedi d'olio.

  


-Racconta quello che ha visto al sergente o chiunque altro e giuro che ti saldo una gamba in bocca!- Scandì il bot verde minacciandolo con un pungiglione elettrificato.

  


Bumblebee cercò di divincolarsi in ogni modo. Era stanco di sottostare alle angherie di quel pallone gonfiato e dei suoi amichetti ed era stanco di non reagire e subire tutto passivamente.

  


-No- Urlò di rimando -Sono stufo dei tuoi scherzetti Wasp! Io so tutto e non intendo continuare a fare finta di niente!-

  


A quelle parole Wasp sembrò vacillare incredulo. Quale occasione per liberarsi dalla sua stretta?

Senza aspettare altro tempo Bumblebee sfoderò il suo pungiglione e fece fuoco su Wasp, scaraventandolo su una pila di barili vuoti che lo sommersero all'istante.

  


-Si, ti ho scoperto Wasp, ormai non puoi più nasconderti-

  


Il bot dalla corazza verde emerse a fatica dalla massi di barili, seguito in ogni suo movimento dall'arma dell'avversario.

  


-Come... Come diamine hai fatto a scoprirlo?- Chiese con uno sguardo sconvolto.

  


-Non è stato difficile sai? Ho ascoltato i tuoi discorsi con il tuo amichetto... Puoi ingannare tutti ma non me, caro Wasp! Ormai è finita!-

  


Wasp rimase in silenzio ad osservarlo per qualche millesimo di ciclo, poi scese da sopra i barili, avvicinandosi a lui.

  


-Ehi, cosa vuoi fare?- Chiese Bumblebee allarmato, perdendo tutto il suo coraggio d'un colpo.

  


-Non avrei mai pensato che qualcuno lo venisse a scoprire, soprattutto tu. Ho cercato anche di camuffare il tutto ma sembra che io non ci sia riuscito!-

  


-Certo che no! I tuoi atti di bullismo non mi hanno nemmeno scalfito, anzi! Mi hanno solo spronato ad andare fino in fondo a questa storia-

  


-Davvero?- Chiese Wasp con un'aria sinceramente dubbiosa.

  


Bumblebee non capì il perché di quella domanda, ma ripensandoci non riusciva a capire perché, dopo averlo smascherato, Wasp fosse così calmo e tranquillo, come se si fosse liberato di un peso piuttosto che aver scoperto che la sua copertura era saltata e la sua missione fallita.

  


-Beh... Si!-

  


Wasp si avvicinò ancora di più all'Autobot giallo. Ormai non c'era che qualche metro che li separava e il pungiglione di Bumblebee era teso e pronto a un qualsiasi attacco da parte del bot verde. 

Ma Wasp non sembrava intenzionato ad attaccarlo, anzi sembrava desideroso di dire qualcosa.

  


-Allora è inutile continuare questa farsa!- Disse alla fine coprendo velocemente la distanza che li separava, deviando il pungiglione prontamente sovraccaricato di Bumblebee e bloccando l'altro braccio che stava per cacciare l'altra arma.

  


Bumblebee si fece prendere dal panico; quello pseudo-Decepticon era riuscito con pochi passi non solo a raggiungerlo, ma anche a deviare le sue armi, rendendo i suoi attacchi nulli. 

Stava per rivelare la sua vera natura e Bumblebee chiuse le ottiche con forza, convinto che non sarebbe sopravvissuto per raccontarlo a scintilla viva. 

  


Ma la fredda sensazine del metallo sulle sue labbra gli fece aprire di scatto le ottiche, rivelandogli un Wasp intento a baciarlo con dolcezza. 

  


Lo stupore si impadronì subito del giovane bot rendendolo inerme all'assalto del suo coetaneo, che assaporò con calma le sue labbra. 

Dopo qualche ciclo si allontanò l'Autobot e per non incontrare le sue ottiche deviò il suo sguardo su un barile d'olio con un'etichetta consumata.

  


-Io ho cercato di dissimulare, di ignorare questo sentimento, di evitarti...- Riportò il suo sguardo su Bumblebee -Ma tu sei stato più bravo di me e mi ha scoperto!-

  


Bumblebee era senza parole.

Cosa accidenti stava succedendo? 

Aveva seguito Wasp in quel capannone convinto di ascoltare un'altro dialogo con un Decepticon e invece si era ritrovato ad osservarlo mentre si faceva un bagno d'olio eccitandosi come mai successo prima, per poi ritrovarsi a baciarlo proprio quando lo stava accusando di tradimento. 

Qualcosa di quella logica gli era sfuggito, o meglio, non aveva compreso la logica di quegli avvenienti.

  


Un altro bacio da parte del suo nemico lo portarono alla realtà. 

  


Questa volta Wasp non si limitò ad un semplice bacio sulle labbra ma infilò la sua lingua nella bocca di Bumblebee e la esplorò tutta senza incontrare alcuna resistenza. 

Lentamente, l'Autobot verde fece scivolare le sue mani sulla corazza del bot giallo per poi infilarle sotto le cuciture dove c'erano alcuni cavi molto sensibili.

  


Bumblebee non riuscì a trattenere un sospiro di piacere. 

Come faceva quell'odioso Autobot a sapere quali erano i suoi punti più sensibili? 

Ah certo, erano stati creati dalla stessa protoforma, erano identici e perciò sapeva perfettamente dove trovarli e come toccarli.

  


Ma perché non si stava ribellando? 

Perché non allontanava quel presuntuoso con una spinta e non gli rifilava una scarica elettrica nel ventre?

  


Un terzo assalto dell'avversario gli schiarì le idee. 

Con un terzo bacio, Wasp portò le sue mani sul suo posteriore, stringendolo quasi da volerlo ammaccare e facendolo sobbalzare dallo stupore. 

  


-Ho visto come mi guardavi mentre mi oliavo- Sussurrò d'un tratto staccandosi dal bot -Solo un cieco non sarebbe riuscito a vederti, giallo com'eri tra i barili arrugginiti- 

  


Prese tra le mani il mento della macchina gialla e girandogli la testa gli leccò avidamente i cavi del collo risalendo fino all'apparecchio ricettivo sinistro 

  


-E poi ho sentito quell'inconfondibile suono... Uno pannello che si apriva di scatto, involontariamente e inaspettatamente!-

  


Perché quel tono languido e tutte quelle attenzioni dovevano essere così tremendamente eccitanti?

Bumblebee guardò Wasp con uno sguardo lascivo. 

Non riusciva a capire perché si stava lasciando andare così con quello che fino a pochi tempo prima era il suo aguzzino. 

  


Forse perché trovava la sua cromatura terribilmente bella, o forse perché ogni volta che sentiva la sua voce provava brividi caldi per tutto il suo asse centrale, o anche perché solo il suo sguardo gli faceva ribollire l'energon nei suoi condotti. 

Era consapevole che poteva essere tutta una messa in scena, una trappola architettata dai Decepticon per metterlo fuori gioco prima di avere l'occasione di rivelare alla guardia d'élite delle sue scoperte, ma le carezze, i baci, gli assaggi umidi al suo collo non gli permettevano di ragionare con un processore lucido.

  


Aveva una strana sensazione addosso, una sensazione di vuoto che doveva essere assolutamente appagata, e aveva l'assoluta certezza che solo lui, il tanto odiato Wasp, quello che poteva essere una spia Decepticon, poteva placare. 

  


Bumblebee si scoprì a desiderare altre attenzioni da lui, ma non quei miseri giochetti di prima, voleva qualcosa di più.

Wasp sembrò capire dallo sguardo della macchina gialla perché improvvisamente lo spinse di nuovo contro i barili d'olio appiattendosi contro di lui. 

Con una mano percorse tutta la carrozzeria anteriore del veicolo arrivando fino al pannello di interfaccia dove si fermò e cominciò ad accarezzare. Era già molto caldo e dalle cuciture filtravano rivoli di lubrificante.

  


-Avanti, non trattenerti...-

  


Bumblebee sentì di aver varcato il limite della sopportazione. Con uno scatto improvviso il pannello si aprì lasciando scoperta una valvola desiderosa di attenzioni.

Wasp lo invitò dolcemente a stendersi a terra con baci lascivi e carezze che scesero per tutta la sua placcatura fino a soffermarsi sulla sua valvola. 

  


Lentamente, con un solo dito, il bot smeraldo accarezzò i suoi bordi umidi di lubrificante per poi entrare con delicatezza all'interno. 

A quell'intrusione Bumblebee si contorse lievemente. 

Wasp premette al suo interno cercando di sollecitare più nodi sensoriali possibili e quando si accorse che il suo amante si era abituato a quell'intrusione aggiunse un'altro dito, ricevendo una serie di gemiti come risposta per ogni affondo. 

  


Quando Wasp ritenne che il suo compagno fosse pronto per il vero rapporto aprì il suo pannello di interfaccia con un click scoprendo la sua punta già del tutto pressurizzata. 

Alla sua vista Bumblebee si avventò sul bot verde premendo le labbra sulle sue con una tale foga che non lasciava alcun dubbio sulla sua urgenza. 

Wasp si insediò tra le sue gambe e lentamente prese possesso del Autobot giallo senza smettere di baciarlo e leccarlo dappertutto. 

Bumblebee sentì inizialmente un po' di dolore perché la sua valvola si stava adattando alla grandezza della punta del compagno, poi il piacere non tardò ad arrivare, cogliendolo impreparato. I suoi piccoli gemiti si unirono a quelli di Wasp che cercava di tenere un ritmo concitato nonostante la fatica, e allo stesso tempo cercava di raggiungere il nodo sensoriale più interno di Bumblebee per provocargli ancora più piacere.

  


La loro passione durò per alcuni cicli, cicli in cui Wasp aveva pronunciato innumerevoli volte il nome di Bumblebee mentre spingeva sempre più in profondità sollecitando tutti i punti più sensibili della valvola e in cui Bumblebee aveva circondato il collo di Wasp con le sue braccia e la schiena con le gambe stringendolo più a se. 

  


Il momento culminante venne all'improvviso per Bumblebee che, pervaso da una sensazione di piacere a lui del tutto sconosciuta, urlò il nome del suo compagno inarcando la schiena, mentre Wasp gemette liberando il suo lubrificante con un'ondata di piacere senza precedenti.

  


Stremato come se avesse appena finito varie centinaia di trasformazioni, Wasp si accasciò su un Bumblebee ansimante, circondandolo con le sue braccia e stringendolo a se. 

In quei millesimi di cicli preziosi Wasp dichiarò tutti i suoi sentimenti a Bumblebee, che in quel preciso istante dimenticò ogni sospetto e tutto l'odio che provava nei suoi confronti. 

  


Accoccolati l'uno vicino all'altro, nascosti tra le fila di barili d'olio, i due amanti si abbandonarono ad una dolce ricarica, con la scintilla che scoppiava dalla felicità e consapevoli che quella non era altro che la prima volta di una lunga serie.

  


\----------------------------------------------------------

  


Wasp cercò con le ottiche lo sguardo sfuggente di Bumblebee. 

Lo incrociò dopo svariati tentativi mentre Sentinel Prime sputava veleno con un discorso senza senso basato sulle menzogne del suo presunto tradimento nei confronti degli Autobot.

Bumblebee lo guardò con uno sguardo disperato, con una vena di rassegnazione che confermava il terrore più grande del bot verde.

  


-Come hai potuto...?- Sussurrò con il refrigerante nelle ottiche.

  


-Io... Longarm ti ha visto nascondere quello strumento Decepticon nell'armadio e mi ha chiesto aiuto per smascherarti...-

  


Wasp trattenne il refrigerante ottico con coraggiosa ostinazione. 

Lui non era un Decepticon, era stato incastrato da qualcuno e Bumblebee, il bot più importante della sua vita, ci era cascato consegnandolo nelle mani della guardia d'élite, non fidandosi di lui dopo tutto quello che c'era stato tra di loro, tradendolo alle spalle. 

Stava per finire in prigione dove sarebbe arrugginito per tutta la vita per colpa sua.

  


-Mi dispiace Wasp, io non posso nulla contro l'evidenza- Concluse Bumblebee abbassando lo sguardo, umido anch'esso.

  


Quelle parole furono come una lama tagliente per il giovane bot smeraldo. Wasp sentì la propria scintilla frantumarsi in mille pezzi.

  


Tremando per la rabbia, passò in rassegna tutti suoi ex compagni, soffermandosi soprattutto su Longarm, colui che di sicuro lo aveva incastrato, e Bumblebee, quello che lui aveva accidentalmente scambiato per la sua metà, per poi urlare a squarciagola:

  


-Che tu sia maledetto Bumblebee, che tutti voi siate maledetti!! Mi vendicherò! Mi vendicherò, soprattutto di te, Bumblebee!!!-

  


Sentinel Prime si coprì gli apparecchi ricettivi con evidente fastidio.

  


-Portatelo via-


End file.
